Ένας
by Halamee2559
Summary: Evil begets evil. Love begets all. Shinji dicovers he shares a special bond with the Angels, and gives them new life in a way never thought possible. Please R&R!
1. The Beginning

AN: Hello again! After some due consideration, I decided to rewrite part of this fanfic. Some of the areas felt rushed, and a bit over-exaggerated. While most of the content is the same, you should notice little things here and there that will catch your eye. Hopefully this is better than the original, and that I will endeavor to become a better writer through your honest reviews. But that's all up to you, fellow readers. That's all for now, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion and all characters herein are the rightful property of GAINAX. So don't send in the hounds just yet.

_P.S. I've made it so that anonymous reviews can be taken now. Feel free to send your thoughts._

* * *

**Act 1: The Beginning **

* * *

"Shinji!" cried out Misato on the command bridge. "Get up! You'll be killed!"

Since the beginning of the battle with the third Angel, Shinji had been unable to get Unit 01 to sync properly, and now, NERV's one chance at actually defeating Sachiel was quickly going to hell in a hand basket.

_Ahhh! Let go of me!_

Shinji's screams of pain could be heard ripping through the command center's loudspeakers, making everyone except the stoic Commander and Sub-Commander wince.

"Eject the entry plug!" Ritsuko ordered.

"The signal is being blocked!" Hyuga replied. "It's not responding!"

Misato looked on helplessly as the Angel lifted Unit 01 up by the head with one arm, easily reflecting how strong Sachiel was.

"My God," Misato whispered. _"We might as well have sealed him in his grave…"_

A lance of sun-colored light extended from the Angel's left elbow, then… like a shot, slung out of it's wrist at alarming speed, smashing into Unit 01's skull. Drawing back, the energy lance struck again… and again… and again.

"My eye!" the blue-eyed pilot cried out, "It's piercing eye!!!"

Like a jackhammer, Sachiel continued its vicious assault on the Eva's cranium, doing it with such deliberate slowness that many would believe it was taking its time…

"Stop," Shinji pleaded, screaming. "Stop, make it stop!!! Make it stop!!!"

Misato's stomach was filled with butterflies, a tight knot wrenching into her gut. "…Shinji…!"

"The head casing is becoming fractured," Aoba shouted. "It can't take much more…"

The long-haired tech's voice died off with the alarms as he watched the Angel suddenly pause mid-stroke.

"What the hell…?" Misato narrowed her eyes.

"It stopped…" said Ritsuko. "But… why?"

The lance of light faded away into the Angel's arm, where it _gently_ lowered the Eva back to its feet. A curious expression was painted on its bird-like face, almost like it was sizing up its adversary.

"Detecting abnormal singularities inside the EVA," Hyuga stated.

"Report," Ritsuko ordered.

"Magi are confirming now…" Hyuga's glasses reflected the multitude of information scrolling across his screen, "Verified…Seventy-percent probability--white signal?"

The bottle blond turned pensively away in thought. "This is unexpected …" she murmured. "Could, Shinji be…"

Just about everyone else's pulse skipped a bit in the dead silence that ensued; the klaxon shrilling in the background.

Shinji's pleas had all but ceased, and it turned Misato's blood to ice.

"S-Shinji…?" she croaked, her eyes dilating. "Is… is he…" There was never a moment more than she could remember wanting to cry this much. She was going to show him the world, take him in under her caring arms and chase away all the troubles of his past.

Just like a mother did for her child...

"The angel," Maya exclaimed, scaring everyone senseless, "It's trying to merge with Unit 01!"

Misato and Ritsuko gasped in unison, the blanket of sadness suddenly lifted from the purple-haired woman's heart, "What!?"

"AT Field is eclipsing the Eva's, it's nullifying Shinji's ego border!"

High atop the command center, a man with dark glasses began to perspire. Of all the things he'd been prepared for, _this _was definitely not one of them.

Gendo's usually calm demeanor had been shaken. This was _not_ in his scenario.

"Damn it," shouted Ritsuko. "Lieutenant, disconnect all nerve links to the pilot, now!" she ordered.

Ibuki's hands flew over the controls, but after a few seconds her face turned down in a scowl. "Negative, the angel is neutralizing the neural feed to Unit 01!"

"Pilot's brainwave activity is off the scale!" Aoba shouted. "He's going into shock!"

Sachiel was fusing its body together into Unit 01, its green skin melting into an amorphous goop all over the purple mecha's armor. The Eva was twitching violently, much like how Shinji was inside his entry plug.

Misato whirled around on Ritsuko, "We have to something…!" she said in a desperate tone of voice. "We can't just let him die!"

Then… there came a voice that chilled the very air of the room.

"Doctor Akagi."

All eyes swept to the observation deck where the Commander was seated, whom somehow had not broken his concentration (or his pose), since the beginning of the battle.

"Deploy the N2 mine."

"What!?" the purple-haired captain yelled, "Are you insane!? It'll kill him!"

Gendo stared down the woman from his perch, his steely eyes hidden behind his dark glasses.

'_Stubborn woman…' _he thought harshly._ 'Just like your father…'_

"……He's right." Ritsuko met Misato's fearful gaze head on. "We can't risk letting the Angel contaminate Unit 01." the doctor lowered her eyes to the floor, ashamed to admit the truth to her best friend. "There's no other way…"

"That's bullshit!" Misato retorted, causing Ritsuko to flinch. "There's always another way!"

"Stand down, Captain!" ordered Sub-Commander Fuyutski. "If we allow the Angel to unify with Unit 01, then the Third Child is already lost." The old man stated firmly.

Fuyutski's voice lowered a notch, "Using the N2 mine while it's in its weakened state is the best chance we've got."

"But we already tried that!" she fired back. "How do you know that it will work this time?"

Gendo's response was almost immediate: "Securing the Eva takes priority over all else," he replied coldly. "-_Including_ the pilot's well being."

The abrupt silence that followed was nothing short of nerve wracking. Disbelief and disgust were running through just about everyone else's minds at the cold demeanor of the Commander.

_'Heartless bastard…'_ Misato scowled, her brown eyes glaring daggers up at the Commander.

The alarms continued to sound, with the pilot's cries for help dying off. Everyone was waiting for someone to make the move.

"Umm, C-Captain…?" came Maya's voice.

Misato turned to regard the bridge bunny, breaking eye contact with the Commander's penetrating stare, "What now?!"

At that main moment, Misato followed Maya's terrified gaze up to the main screen… and paled visibly… as did everyone else.

"Something's… happening…"

------

As the green, blob-like shape of the Third Angel continued to enclose its body around the spastic form of Unit 01, the Eva's hollow eye sockets began to glow a blazing white. Even as Sachiel oozed over its face, the eyes appeared to be untouched, almost as if it was causing the Angel to stray away from them.

But it did not matter, thought the Angel. It would have its prize… one way or another.

As the last remnants of Unit 01's purple armor were assimilated, Sachiel began shuddering, as an almost unholy life-force penetrated its soul…

_'What is this-' _was Sachiel's lost thought before a blinding scarlet light erupted from within the Eva; reaching up to rake the sky in a pillar of raw energy. Accompanying the earth-shattering explosion was a loud, high pitched wail that shook the very foundations of the Geo Front.

Far away, to the casual onlooker, the beam of light parting the heavens above could be seen for hundreds of miles. What they could see that NERV could not was the apex… topped with a Christian cross a thousand feet up.

The Messenger and the Messiah… had become one…

* * *

Deep inside Unit 01, another battle was taking place.

* * *

_"So… you're the one that is trying to kill me…"_

"Huh," Shinji looked around, realizing that he was no longer inside his entry plug, but floating aloft in perpetual darkness. There was no horizon, no horizontal or vertical, just the bleakness of black. The air felt chilly around him, making him break out in a cold sweat.

He also noted, that he felt… naked? Shinji hugged himself close, confirming his own suspicions as his fingers met with nothing but skin.

"Who's… there?" he asked fearfully, trying to trace where the voice was coming from.

A strange presence made itself known in the back of his mind, a light pressure that made him feel lightheaded.

The eerie voice came once more, this time sounding awfully feminine. "_You are special, Lilum." _it answered indirectly._ "I can feel it deep within you; calling out." _

Shinji tensed up as the otherworldly being probed deeper into his mind, like ice water running through his veins.

"_And yet… something is keeping you from me. ……Hmm…"_

"Lilum…?" Shinji narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about? Who are you?" he demanded.

A bright light from far above suddenly shone down upon him, nearly scaring him half to death. Around that same time, hundreds, no… millions of red eyes opened around him, glairing at the Third Child. The eyes weren't normal by any means. The sclera was black, reflecting like a hematite stone off the white light… and the pupil was a glowing crimson.

Disturbing was a pure understatement…

"Aahhh," Shinji had to shield his eyes from becoming permanently blinded; it was so intense.

"…_I… am Sachiel; the Angel of Water… sent from the heavens above to cleanse this world of the filth that defiles it."_

"An angel…?" Shinji peeked out though the gaps between his fingers, his eyes coming to rest on a darkened figure floating above him, their features obscured. It appeared to be remotely female from what he could garner.

"_Yes… I'm the one that you foolish creatures are trying to kill…" _Sachiel's voice took on an edge to it, _"Your selfish desires to survive have made you all blinded, weak!"_

Shinji felt himself cowering before the benevolent presence above. "But… why?" he asked, fearful that he may be caught in the Angel's wrath. "Why are hurting so many people? What purpose does it serve?"

"_Because they have something that belongs to us… and we will stop at nothing to reclaim what is rightfully ours."_ said Sachiel, the malice in its words dripping with self righteous overtones.

The multitude of eyes around him blinked all at random, then, settled into something akin to a lustful gaze.

"_As for you… I shall have what you try so desperately to hide."_

The blue-eyed boy blinked, "What are you-"

Shinji was cut short as lacerating pain shot up his spine. His mouth opened to scream, but all the air was driven from his lungs.

It felt like someone was digging around inside his skull with a searing hot blade, peering into his mind with a vengeance.

"-Ahhh!" he screamed, clutching his head. "G-Get out of my head…! You're hurting me!"

"_That is not my intention, Lilum." _Sachiel declared. _"If I had had more time, I would've made this easier for you."_

The pain intensified to unbearable levels, excruciating, almost like his head could split in half. Tears of anguish crept down his face as his screams rose in crescendo.

"No… I… I-I can't… take it!"

Lacing his fingers into his scalp, he groaned loudly and tucked himself into a ball as his mind felt like it was being eaten away piece by piece by the Angel. Shinji's body was going into violent convulsions of its own accord, with him writhing as an animal dying from a mortal wound as the nerve endings within his mortal form became fried by the pervasive elemental force of the Third Messenger from "God".

Then suddenly, out of the blue, his father's voice came into focus.

_You are a failure... _it said in a disgusted tone.

A wire of resistance snapped inside of the pilot. All the oppressive thoughts he'd locked away into a dark and forgotten area of his mind were coming back.

_You are not worth my time. _He deadpanned._ You never have been... and never will be. You are a just a tool waiting to be used; and that is **all** you shall remain to be. _

'Damn it all...' Shinji glowered, face raw from crying.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, his pain soon turned into hatred, hatred for himself, for his father, and for the monster that sought to take him away to the Elysium fields of its own world.

'Goddammit!' he seethed, wishing the tears would stop, 'Why do I always have to be _so_ damn weak!?'

"_Do not worry. All will be over soon…"_

A cold chill went down Shinji's spine at hearing those words. In his folly, he had almost forgotten that he wasn't alone. With his eyes practically bugging out, Shinji's self-loathing was instantly replaced by fear.

'Would… would death really be an escape?'

Or was it a beginning to something anew...?

Something... worse...

A long pause, followed by the constant harbinger of death pouring its limitless energies into the frail human's mind.

A soft whimper escaped Shinji's throat as the pain receded by a mere hair, and it started to get him wondering.

Perhaps the Angel would spare him after all...

And then:

Sachiel spoke, _"To answer your question: No, I will not kill you… yet." _

Shinji continued to cry in abject terror as the Angel raped his mind, white hot embers burning down his throat with each gasping breath he took. His skin felt like it had been set afire, scalding him from the inside out and roasting his internal organs.

He couldn't take much more of this...

"Stop…" he sobbed pitifully. "What do you want from me…?"

"…_To join you, Lilum." _Sachiel stated gleefully,_ "Heart and soul."_

The blue-eyed boy tried with all his might to hold on, clinging to whatever hopes that he had left... which was dwindling fast.

"_You are being quite resilient, Lilum... Interesting..." _The angel kept digging away at Shinji's thoughts, wanting to find a way to break through the human's emotional barrier so that they could become one.

He wished for the madness to end, whether it resulted in death he no longer cared.

'God… why can't I just die…'

Suddenly, he heard a gasp, a pained sound of surprise that was not his own.

Memories that Shinji would much rather forget resurfaced to the forefront of his mind. Like watching a sepia tone film through an old 8mm projector, Shinji's most traumatic moments of his life played out distortedly. His mother's sudden death; his father's cold demeanor at their funeral; him being discarded like trash at his uncle's house without his father even saying goodbye; his silent, almost catatonic life throughout childhood; the constant berating he had to endure from his teacher. So many memories that he had long since buried had taken on form and substance… once again.

Sadness, grief, loneliness, and loathing; those were the feelings that Sachiel could feel emanating from within Shinji.

Amidst this chaos however, laid a powerful sprit. The light that shone threw him, was more radiant than the brightest star, piercing into the Angel's soul like a dagger to the heart.

It was so overwhelming… so intoxicating… that the Angel could not help but feel lost within it.

An impossible feat… something that was forbidden…

_"I... I cannot believe-"_

On that day… an Angel cried.

"_Your soul is so… haunted," _she said, her words sympathetic. All eyes watching him started to shed tears, falling away into the abyss like blood-red rainwater.

The blue-eyed boy could only weep inconsolably into the dark, drawing his legs into his bare chest. "(…sob…sob-sob…) Why…?" he drawled like a scared child, "…What… have I ever done... _hic_ to deserve this?"

Sachiel lightened her psychic probing considerably, now that she had learned of Shinji's memories. Albeit unfortunately.

"…_I'm… s-sorry…" _she whispered softly, her voice quavering.

Shinji was nearly close to hyperventilating, his breath coming out in sharp pants, his body curled in a U-shape.

Far above the hunched form of Shinji Ikari, a pale hand reached down towards the stricken pilot, _"…………Shin-ji…?" _

The Third Child gasped, eyes snapping open in an instant… where he found himself face to face with the most glorious sight he'd ever seen.

"Oh…"

The Angel known as Sachiel… was a young girl, beautiful and curved, with snow white skin and light green hair just touching her shoulders. Crimson pools glistening with tears gazed indolently into Shinji's star-studded eyes.

She was a maiden most fair, with a lithe body to die for. Oddly enough, she had a remarkable resemblance to the girl he'd held on the walkway in front of Unit 01, though slightly older in appearance, and a bit more well-endowed.

A rather peculiar aspect was that she was naked, though the over-bright light from the heavens clouded most of her more intimate parts…

She placed his cheek in her palm, stroking his face, _"I can end this torment for you," _she offered, her lips hovering closer to his. _"You will be praised and adored, loved and lusted for… only if you let me…"_

Shinji couldn't form a single coherent thought. All the things he'd ever wanted, the life he'd always dreamed of… this… thing was willing to give. It seemed almost too good to be true.

"I-I," his voice was caught in his throat, the trauma still reflecting in his mind.

"_Take me with you," _she pleaded, ruby eyes searching ocean blue. She slowly drew her soft arms around his rigid form, embracing him tenderly.

"Mmmph," Shinji's body clenched in desire, the smoothness of her skin gliding across his like vanilla cream dabbled in whipped silk. It took all of his self control to remain calm, though his member had become half-awoken against her inner thigh.

Sachiel's angelic beauty exuded with an alabaster glow, her divine aura flowing into him.

"_Let us become One…" _she murmured sleepily in his ear, _"Let us share this fire that burns between us… Adam."_

The blue-eyed boy stopped crying, the pain all but erased as soothing warmth flooded every inch of his being. It felt… incredible to say the least. Shinji's mind fell into a void of comfort, the mind numbing light pervading his senses like a cancer, tingling upon his skin.

"_Your soul contains the very key to our salvation…"_

"Mmm…" Shinji had forgotten that he was embracing this astoundingly enigmatic and overwhelmingly attractive creature. Subconsciously, his arms wrapped gently around the green-haired girl's slender frame, noticing how soft she felt to the touch, and drew her flush with his body. Waves of electricity washed over him as Sachiel embraced the blue-eyed boy fully, arms and legs curling around him.

Shinji had never felt so relaxed…

"_Shinji…-"_

"_Shinji…"_

_SHINJI!_

A startled gasp escaped the blue-eyed boy's mouth, his eyes snapping open at the rending scream from his wayward dream. The slow, steady beep of a heart monitor ticked by, the stale taste of recycled air flowing into his lungs.

It took Shinji a few moments to become acclimated to his new surroundings, which he'd established as a vacant hospital room. He was lying on a bed, with all manners of medical equipment attached to his frail body.

Try as he might to move, though, a soft, yet firm weight had settled over his chest.

'_Was it all… a dream?' _Staring up at the white, monotonous ceiling, the flood of bright light bathed him from the nearby window. The Geo-Front was still in its morning hours.

"Unfamiliar ceiling…" he said softly.

A soft rustling of sheets, an embrace that was not his own…

_"Shin-ji…?" _

Eyes wide with surprise, he turned over onto his side…

And found crimson eyes staring back…

* * *

AN: So... how did it go? Hopefully, heaven forbid, that this isn't so AU that Eva fans will come to loathe it as it goes along. See you again... maybe.

BTW: The title is the Greek word for "One". It's unique, as is the story.


	2. Waking Dream

AN: Wow. This took me long enough. Epic writer's block is to thank for my absence, but I believe I'm over it now. So now, here it is!

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion and all characters herein are the rightful property of GAINAX. So don't send in the hounds just yet.

* * *

**Act 2: Waking Dream**

To say that Gendo Ikari, a man with nerves of steel and unshakable resolution was surprised, much less shocked by the recent turn of events of the Third Angel battle was a woeful understatement.

Firstly, Unit 01 had been nearly absorbed into the angel after suffering extensive damage to multiple areas, but not before the Eva had generated an unusual AT Field that had drawn Sachiel unto itself, almost like it was goading it into merging with the Eva.

Dead Sea Scrolls had never mentioned anything like that before…

And now the aftermath was being debated in the Commander's office, Fuyutski and his subordinate assuming their respectively ponderous poses.

"There was a very high corruption index detected inside Unit 01," Ritsuko explained, flipping a page on her clipboard. "I'm surprised that Shinji had even survived without going into cardiac arrest, with all the negative feedback going through his brain."

"He's proven to handle himself quite well," the Sub-Commander observed, "considering his lack of any piloting experience."

Gendo gave the slightest of nods, himself rather amused at how Shinji could have pulled off what he did, "Indeed. But then why did the MAGI designate Unit 01's blood pattern as white?"

"As far as the MAGI are concerned, there are no previous recordings of any AT Field readings like the ones we saw today; not even when Second Impact occurred have they shown such strong irregularities."

Ritsuko had come up with several theories as to what in the hell was going on inside Unit 01, but all were denounced by the MAGI.

"So then," Fuyutski narrowed his eyes, "We're basically flying blind on this…"

Akagi let out a sigh, "More or less," she straightened up a bit, dropping her arms to the side, "I'll have to run some tests to learn more, but it's not likely anything will turn up soon."

There was, however, one other problem to contend with, "And what of our estranged guest?" the shade-wearing Commander asked. "How is… _she_?"

Ritsuko knew all too well about NERV's newest arrival, and how half the staff had surrounded the entry plug when they pulled Shinji and the now _human_ Angel out with him, all wanting to see for their own eyes just how beautiful she really was.

"The girl is resting with Shinji now in the medical ward—they were both unconscious when we brought them out of Unit 01-" the bottle blonde threw them a pensive look, noting that Gendo was straining to keep calm. "Don't worry. For some extraordinary reason, the Third Angel's AT capabilities, as well as her own physiology has been altered. To that end, she no more poses a serious threat to NERV as Rei does to Shinji."

Behind the stony masks, both men felt a sudden weight lifted from their shoulders. Third Impact it seems, was not on humanity's doorstep yet after all…

"Very well then Dr. Akagi. That will be all," Fuyutski dismissed her. The buxom cat-lover spun on her heel, the mechanical whish of the door signaling the doctor's leave.

The gray-haired man at Gendo's side let out a long sigh, closing his eyes. "So much for the Dead Sea Scrolls being accurate," he stated in mock humor. His colleague took his tinted glasses in one hand, pinching the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger in the other.

"Yes… it would seem that way."

"What will you do?"

Gendo regained his composure, pushing his glasses back on with a deft move of fingers, "This problem is of only a slight hindrance to us," he came back smoothly. "Even under these unforeseen circumstances, the scenario has hardly been jeopardized. We shall continue as planned."

"SEELE will no doubt want an explanation over this," the Sub-Commander turned to regard his student, "Provided of course they haven't already declared us as hostile."

The older Ikari remained passive, his gaze never leaving the dark wall ahead of him. "I will tell the old men what they always want to hear; everything and nothing."

Fuyutski smirked. "Your ploy against our benefactors may be well played," he chuckled, "but they'll still want to know about how your son equates into all this."

"That reminds me," Gendo announced, standing from his seat. "I have some matters to attend to."

Gendo had let slip that the _matters _were actually a little more than just errands. Especially when they involved Rei for… _that._

"I'll leave the bridge to you then, Fuyutski. Do not expect to hear from me for some time." He was nearing the door, the rectangle of light, bathing him in a white glow.

"Ikari," the teacher called out, grabbing his attention.

"Why did you bring Shinji back?"

The Commander lingered there, his hands in his black pants pockets. "…I had my reasons."

And then he was gone.

Though as he rounded the white and red tiled corner of NERV's many corridors, he murmured something that went unheard, his voice not belaying his emotions.

'Because… it was what Yui wanted.'

* * *

…_It has begun._

_Far below the surface of the world, beneath rock and metal and soil, a lone entity struggled against the bonds that held her down, pinned to the cross like some abstract form of art on display._

_Lilith – the mother of all her children, once a sight to behold in her human form, had now been reduced to a featureless, sexless, ghost of a shell she once occupied before her fall from grace to this miserable rock of hell deemed Earth _

_White skin glowed faintly across the Chamber of Gauf, an amber sheen of her life blood pooling before her like a manmade sea… _

_Seven unblinking eyes set upon a lipless purple mask, hiding the visage of pain and longing that Lilith wished to share with the world had there been anyone to even gaze upon the white giant without fear of death._

_Adam… her eternal lover…_

_He was close… but these… idle trappings were forbidding her from reaching him. _

_Lilith's head hung forward-_

_No matter._

_-further and further from her body, until the stony mask peeled and fell from her face, crashing to the LCL far below._

_She would need a new form, then. _

_The body that was so hideously obsolete of any female splendor began to melt away from the cross, heavy drips splashing into the lake placidly, extremities turning to nothing, _

_There were memories there that were not of Lilith's own mingling within her thoughts. A blue-haired girl, so devoid of emotions, yet fairly supple in her youth and beauty… Lilith's beauty… _

_She felt pity for this creature. This… hollowed child carrying half of her own soul inside of its physical confines, only to be used as a key to humanities own avarice of power and corruption instead of feeling the profound love she so desperately craved. _

_As the last remains of the Second Angel disappeared beneath the orange waves, the reincarnation of Lilith commenced. _

_Bone was knitted and crafted into frame, sinew and nerve sewn across the vessel, the flesh molded and perfected like clay. Every desire, every artful wish that could possibly be imagined in fantasy was taking shape… _

_Consciousness awakened within a deity, a string of silver bubbles flowing to the surface from her first breath. Her mind became focused; the genesis of design was complete…_

_She took to the surface once again, using newly acquired limbs to pull herself along the placidness hugging upon the extremely sensitive skin. There was a set of stairs leading into the man-made lake…; this was her destination she surmised. _

_With all the grace and embodiment of a Nymph from ancient myth, a new figure rose from the amber ocean from whence she came, LCL clinging and sluicing its way idly down her body._

_A young girl; malleable curves and deliciously pale skin, delightfully soft and delicate as freshly woven silk; silver hair cascading down her naked back, all the way to her heels, fanning out around the Angel's head like a somber halo. Crimson eyes, so pure of life and fortitude graced the well-defined countenance of Lilith's face. Budding pink lips glimmered unto the lights from above, making those who received a chaste kiss beg for so much more…_

_She was elegant, divine, and well-endowed in ways a natural beauty could hardly ever obtain._

"_I shall be with you soon, my love…" she said, her voice deep and feminine with innocent tones. Lilith cast a look to one side of her once prison as she hovered over the amber-glowing LCL, a heavily sealed door that barred her reach from Adam…_

_Though it would do them no good, nothing could stop her anymore, not from Him… _

"_They have kept me from you for too long," she blinked once, lust sparkling within her jewel-like depths. "But never again… Shinji…"_

_His name; it meant more than anything to her, a charm or prayer. _

_Shinji… Shinji…_

_SHINJI!_

* * *

A startled gasp escaped the brown-haired boy's mouth, his eyes snapping open at the rending scream from his wayward dream. The slow, steady beep of a heart monitor ticked by, the stale taste of recycled air flowing into his lungs.

Everything began to focus, Shinji's eyes blurry with sleep. White concrete ceiling above, well out of arm's reach, a soft clean bed beneath him, supporting his frame. The slight humming of all kinds of electronic equipment attached to his body, monitoring for any changes in the otherwise "normal" fourteen-year-old; --the odd sense of nostalgia fell over him.

It took Shinji a few moments to become acclimated to his new surroundings, which he'd established as a vacant hospital room. Try as he might to move, though, a soft, yet warm weight had settled over his chest.

'_Was it all… a dream?' _Staring up at the white, monotonous ceiling, the flood of bright light bathed him from the nearby window, drowning out the rest of the featureless room. The Geo-Front was still in its morning hours, he supposed. Artificial sunlight came pouring in; blue-white rays made the room seem to glow.

"Unfamiliar ceiling…" he said softly.

There was a soft rustling of bed sheets, which had been drawn over the Third Child's body, and smoothness like silk gliding along his body. He found that, much to his liking, the contact felt indescribably electric, if not a little pleasurable.

'_Mmm… that feels… really nice.'_

Warm breath radiated on the blue-eyed boy's neck; accompanied by a rather sensual purr that made his skin crawl. It was also around that time that the young boy realized there was someone else in his bed…

Someone with their face nuzzled into his neck… someone with… light green hair?

"Shin-…ji…" cooed a soft voice.

Shinji's sky-blue eyes widened to something akin to fear, his breath catching in his throat as the sound of cloth being moved met his ears, accompanied by a foreign weight pressing down on his chest…

The staccato of beeps coming from the heart monitor nearby beat a tune right alongside Shinji's own pounding heart, his stomach knotting painfully.

'_That voice…' _Of all things, he was hardly anticipating hearing the sound of _her _voice. A trickle of sweat broke out on the young man's neck. Could his senses be lying, he thought. Was he still asleep? Had he died? What would-

"Mmm…" the arms that held Shinji close wrapped tighter around his naked form, shapely legs tangling with his own drawing a quick breath from him. An unruly mop of hair lifted slowly from the Third child's neck, and finally _her_ face came into view…

The green-haired Angel that had taken Shinji into its very arms… was lying next to him, her expectant, crimson eyes gazing serenely into his own.

Her warmth, her softness, her slender figure… all of it was undeniably real.

"It-it-it's you…!" he gasped in surprise. A million questions went through his mind. How did she get here? When??… And more importantly… why was she naked?

"Shin-ji," it said sleepily, her warm breath dancing across his face. She was obviously having trouble with speaking his language; hence the pronunciation. "…You're… awake."

Shinji was at a loss for words. Here he was, in bed, with a girl, but not just any girl, an Angel, whose soft, delectable skin was pressed finely against his own like silk. The nakedness of both him and her sent unwanted messages to Shinji's brain, wracking his body to respond in the way all human beings did when in such close and intimate proximity of each other: arousal.

"H-Hahh…"

Sachiel seemed to take notice, a devilish little smile forming on her lips. She could feel Shinji's encouragement growing against the inside of her creamy thigh, the thick mass becoming more firm from the touch of her angelic skin.

And she was moving again, gradually, the white sheet falling away from her shoulders as she rose up in bed. The newly awakened Angel reveled in the smoothness and muscles of Shinji as she straddled the young blue-eyed pilot with her creamy thighs…

Shinji gasped, letting the sensations wash over him unhindered. The girl's hands were cool and silky as she planted them firmly on his chest, and the way the lighting made her skin and modest supple curves seem to glow fueled an aching desire building within him.

Her eyes became heavy with lust, her face clouding over with long emerald tresses as she leaned in, teasingly, "You don't have to speak," she says, admiring the red glow of the boy's face. "The feeling is… mutual…"

A stuttered reply was all he could give, as the Angel's soft lips descended upon his own. "Mmmphh…"

EKG readings spiked, and Shinji felt his heart recoil and flutter in his chest. Wild fantasies never could have prepared him for such an act of affection quite like this.

-Even more so with the girl being the assertive one. She tilted her head to one side, her small pink-tipped nipples rubbing his chest as her lips pressed upon Shinji's with almost melodic care.

-His first kiss…

"Mmmmmm…" the angel murmured delightedly. Heat like a small flame kindled inside of her, and soon Shinji was giving back as well, matching her more eagerly than before.

'_Why… is this happening… to me!?'_ he thought, his mind on the verge of madness. It felt so damn good, but they had just met, and were underage… only it felt so good…

One of his hands ventured the curvature of her behind, cupping it briefly as he slid his palm up to the small of her back, while the other trailed a path along her left hip, following the contours of skin as it went…

Sachiel groaned with contentment as he brushed the side of her breast with the lower part of his hand, though was surprised when fingers mingled with lustrously smooth locks of her hair instead. He pulled her down to crush their lips together, to which she deepened the kiss almost forcefully, pushing her tongue into Shinji's mouth.

"Ooonnh… Nnnnnhh…"

Each break of contact was like an incantation for her, the resounding smack of parting lips followed by breathy moans, sharp gasps, and saliva bridged by zealous strokes of soft inner muscles. Without realizing it, she ground against him, her hips rocking back and forth in lazy rhythm…

"Mmmh…!" The intoxicating warmth of flesh belonging to Shinji was pressing harder between Sachiel's legs, begging for invitation into her lush, soaking passage. And she too could want nothing less—to become one with him and share in their ecstasy.

"S-Shinji…" she moaned, and was just about to lift her hips up…

The sound of a door flying open broke their attention, nearly shocking them senseless as the rapping sound of thick steel cracked loudly on the wall where the doorknob hit.

"W-w-what the hell is this!?!" came a sharp cry of a woman's voice.

Sachiel let out a groan of frustration, and lifted her head to see Shinji plastered with a petrified expression, his eyes fixed on the lone intruder. "M-M-M…-Mi…"

She followed his fearful gaze with her own darkly amorous eyes, and found that there was a very attractive young woman standing in the door's wake, fuming.

The Third Child gulped. "H-H-Hi… Misato…"

* * *


End file.
